


Blind dates and Starbucks

by MariiTheRedGirl



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariiTheRedGirl/pseuds/MariiTheRedGirl
Summary: Prompt: One of my friends set me up on a blind date with one of his friends. Turns out it was my roommate. We are both gay and didn't know it.





	Blind dates and Starbucks

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @imnotinclinedtomaturity for betaing this for me! I had lots of fun writting this little prompt and maybe I will write more of this little stories in the future. Have fun reading this after such an stressful day in the phandom :D

**Dan’s POV**

 

Look, I totally love my best friend but Louise is crazy as hell! Well, maybe that’s why she’s studying Linguistics and English Literature, she is totally out of her mind. Also my roommate and friend, Phil, is Louise’s classmate. The end of the semester was close enough and Louise was obsessed with getting me a boyfriend while we were having a nice day out of campus.

 

“A blind date? That’s the worst idea you’ve ever had!” Dan fights back.  _ Today London is sunny, and I totally hate it! Where is my grey and cold lovely city? _

 

“No!!” Louise exclaims. “Dan, just think about it!”

 

 _That’s why I’m telling you I don´t want a blind date._ _Things could go terribly wrong!_ Dan thinks anxiously. _What if is someone I don’t like at all or they do it as a joke or as a favor to Lou? Nope, I’m not risking it. Plus, I may have a little crush on my roommate when he doesn’t even like boys._

 

_ “ _ Dan!” Louise’s loud scream breaks through my thoughts, somehow even louder than me. 

 

“What Louise?” I snap. 

 

“Do you like someone and you haven’t told me?” 

 

_ Pure panic runs through me when she says that.  _ “What?”  _ I hope that sounded more confused that panicked. _ Louise stops in front of a Starbucks and before going in, she looks me dead in the eye. Maybe she already knows.

 

Louise looks like she knows something that I don’t know about, even though it is the other way around. “You always want to be with someone who’s a little bit of fun and it’s a plus it they can provide a little bit of love. So why don’t you want to go on a blind date?” She knows whatever the answer was, it is going to be an amazing gossip. She has a smirk on her face and her tone is almost flirty, she is looking for answers and she is going to do everything to get them.

 

_ What if I just tell her and end her stupid idea of the blind date? That could work _ “I - I may like someone”  I say in a whisper, and run through the gate of the Starbucks.

 

“WHAT?!” -  _ Louise definitely can be louder than me sometimes _ \- “Who is it? Where did you meet them? Do I know this person?” Louise huffs impatiently. 

 

I pretend to not pay attention while answering mentally,  _ it's Phil, my roommate. You introduced him to me in my first year of law. Of course you know him. _ Instead, I turn to the barista and say,”I want a caramel macchiato please. Lou, do you want something? “

 

“Yes, I want to know who it is!”  Louise almost shouts. 

 

“Then that's it with the coffees. Thank you,” I say to the barista. I keep ignoring Louise while I pay for the macchiato and hope that she is done with screaming the news about my new crush. 

 

“Daniel…” she sounds almost calm now.

 

“Yes, Louise?”  I answer imitating her tone.

 

“Did you make that up so you could get rid of the blind date?”  Louise asks suspiciously. 

_ Fuck, she knows me too well, but I'm not lying this time. _ “No Lou,” I say. “It's just… I'm still in denial about this.” The girl that took my order calls me name and I pick it up from the counter. “Thanks again.”

 

“No problem,” the girl smiles and checks me out from head to toe while playing with her hair

 

As I walk out of the Starbucks with a weirdly silent Louise, I can see a number written on my cup in black sharpie. I turn the cup a little to see the name of the girl that took my order, Sophie.  it  kind of sucks for her because I'm interested in my roommate . That’s one thing that I'm definitely not telling Louise. If I tell her I'm never going to hear the end of it. Like ever! 

 

“Dan, I'm serious. Who is this person? Why haven't you say anything ?” Louise insists.  -  Now she doesn't sound mad, she sounds worried. 

 

“I told you. I'm in denial.” Dan shrugs and glances at her. “I may like him, maybe it’s just a crush. I don't want to think about this a lot and I really don't want to go to that date, Lou.”

 

“It's not such a big deal then. Just go on this date and maybe you can tell if this mysterious person is just a crush or not. What do you you think?”  

 

I think about that for a moment while we keep walking to the flat I share with Phil. “Ok. Just this time! No more blind dates or whatever!” I give in.

 

Louise is jumping around me like a small child that just got their parents to buy her an ice cream.“Perfect!! I know you are going to enjoy this. The date is tomorrow, in the same Starbucks, ok?”

 

_ I'm regretting this already _ “Ok. What time?” 

 

“5pm! And you should remember to wear your plaid shirt!”  We were already in front of the door that leads me to my flat.

 

“WAIT! how I'm going to know who is?”

 

“Denim jacket and blue eyes,” Louise answers with a smirk. And with that Louise leaves me by the door with a little bit of shock.  _ Do I already know this person? _

 

**Phil's POV**

 

My phone rings with a new message from Louise. 

 

_ “Your blind date is now confirmed. Remember the denim jacket and he will be wearing a plaid shirt. Love u”. _

 

The worst idea ever, why did I say yes to a blind date? Oh yeah, right! I told Louise I had a crush on Dan, and that it was a waste of time because he was always hooking up with girls. That's when she had the amazing idea of a blind date! 

 

I leave the phone face down on the kitchen counter. When I hear the door opening, the first thing I do is fix my hair, and wait for Dan to yell he's home. It's stupid how the young boy can make me feel like a twelve year old again… Not that that time was forever ago, but still. 

 

Dan takes forever to shout that he is home. Suddenly, fear races through my head. What if he is kissing a girl and that's why he hasn’t say anything? I check my fringe again and keep waiting for Dan… And the food heating on the stove. 

 

“PHIL!!!! I'M HOME!!!” There it is! I love that we can call this “home”, our home. 

 

“IN THE KITCHEN!” I just have to wait a few seconds for Dan to come to the kitchen.  _ He looks worried? Thoughtful? Sad? _ “Hey! You ok?” I ask when I take in his appearance.

“Ummm, yeah! I'm fine. It's Louise, she can be… Demanding.”

“I totally get it” I have known her for five years now, and I do know how demanding she can be “Can I ask what did she do this time?” I can see him hesitating and giving up.

 

“She set me a date for tomorrow.”

“Oh…”  _ I'm speechless. Why did Louise do that, knowing my feelings for him? Not that I have any chance anyway _ . Dan sighs and sets his cup of what most had been a caramel macchiato on the counter. When his hand slips away from the cup I can see it, Sophie is her name but I can't see her whole number, just a few digits.  _ Maybe Louise was doing me a favor with the blind date and setting Dan a date for the same day as mine. _

 

I remember my phone and I take it with determination and then I write a reply to Louise  _ “thanks Lou 8)” _

 

“I think I'm going to rest a little bit” Dan starts walking out of the kitchen when I remember the food I was making before he appeared.

 

“I made some pasta if you like” That came out as a rush of words, and maybe I'm a little hurt about the fact that he has a date with Sophie from Starbucks, and maybe I want to spend a little bit more time with him… Just maybe.

 

“Thanks. I will rest for a few minutes and then I will eat some pasta. Can you leave it in the microwave for me?”

“Of course!” Everytime Dan says something about the microwave I remember him telling me that “microwave” was an onomatopoeia… Can you believe? 

 

Dan heads to his room, the door next to mine, just a paper thin wall separating us. THE PASTA! Shit, I forgot about the pasta. After saving the pasta from the stove and putting some on the microwave for Dan, I decide that I need some anime to relax and mentally prepare myself for the blind date that I have tomorrow. 

 

**Dan's POV**

 

As soon as I wake up, I know I passed out yesterday and totally forgot to eat the pasta Phil made for both of us. I even slept in my normal clothes, is so uncomfortable. Why do people even use pyjamas? Damn it, I'm hungry and uncomfortable in these tight jeans. I fucking need a coffee right now or I will kill someone! 

 

“Morning Dan!” Phil is already awake and ready to… Go out? 

 

“Hi” Phil giggles a little and I feel like I could kill him for being all happy at… 11am according to the microwave.

 

“Drink your coffee. You look like you want to kill me!” I could kill him for looking so perfect with that black shirt so early but bless him for making me coffee. “Ummm… Dan? I will be out all day, so it's ok if you bring your date home or something. Don't worry about me.” 

 

_ The fuck is wrong with him? What date and why should I bring them home? _

 

“Ummm… Ok?”  _ Then it hits me… I told Phil about the blind date yesterday. Damn it, now he thinks he needs to go out of the house so I can fuck someone else _ . “I don't think I will bring anyone home, so feel free to be back as soon as you want Phil.”

 

“Maybe I’ll be the one being lucky today” he took a sip of his coffee and looks at me.  _ Wait, what? Is he going to a club or some shit like that? No. Phil doesn't go to parties and definitely doesn't do one night stands. _

 

“Oh really?”  _ Did that sound casual? I don't think so. Did Phil noticed? Definitely not. _

 

“Yeah! I have a date and I hope this works.” 

 

Did you heard that? It was my heart breaking a little at Phil's words. Ok yes! I'm being dramatic but it truly hurt me to hear Phil say that. A date with who? What is this crazy day?

 

“Have a nice day, then,” I grunt. That definitely sounded like I wanted to kill someone, preferably the one who Phil was going out. Is he going to be out all day with his date? 

 

“You too! Good luck with Sophie too!” Phil set his mug on the counter and exited the kitchen holding his denim jacket in his right hand and the keys with his phone in the left one…  _ Who the fuck is Sophie and why is he wishing me luck with her? _

 

Whoever that Sophie is, she is definitely not my blind date for today. After I eat some cereal and drink more coffee I decide to clean the kitchen and find the Starbucks cup from yesterday. The nice handwriting reminds me about the girl in Starbucks and how she tried to flirt with me. So  _ this _ is Sophie and that's why Phil thought I was going out with this random girl… Cool.

 

I spend a few more hours getting ready for my stupid blind date and I see the clock on the microwave telling me it's time to go. I spent so much time doing nothing but staring at a shoe after I showered that I didn't have time to straightened my hair. Looks like I will be Hobbit Dan today, even more perfect. I put on the plaid shirt that was above my bed, grab the keys and my phone, then I leave the flat, determined to have a nice date with whoever this person is and maybe, just maybe, forget Phil for a few hours. 

 

**Phil's POV**

 

I have been walking around the city for a few hours now. Being on my own is nice, lots of time to think about everything and nothing at the same time. Ten minutes to my blind date, I should get going to the Starbucks. I hope Dan has already gone out with the girl that wrote her phone number on his cup yesterday so I don't have to see them while I wait for an unknown person. 

 

The way to the Starbucks is not that long. I hesitate before going inside and I take a look from the outside to see if this boy in a plaid shirt is already there. The Starbucks is not crowded but not empty. Maybe just ten people are inside. Is definitely more empty than I thought it would be for a Friday afternoon, or maybe everyone is just at the clubs. 

 

I decide to go in and wait a little while my date appears and then I would order for a coffee. With a deep breath I go inside and take a seat with my back to the door, I'm too anxious to face the door and jump every time someone comes in. 

 

It's five past ten when I hear a familiar voice. I turn around just a little and I can see him in the register talking to the girl behind it. Why the f*** I didn't realize that obviously Dan would be late to his date with the girl from Starbucks? I can't hear what they are saying but Dan looks like he just run a hundred miles to get here and he definitely looks uncomfortable. Maybe he ran to get here on time because she had a break at 5pm and now she is mad because he is late… So late that he didn't have time to straightened his now curly hair.  _ He looks adorable. _

 

My phone rings with a new message and it's Louise  _ “Has you date already arrived? Why you haven't said anything? Or are you guys busy?”.  _ No Louise, thanks for reminding me of that little detail. I answer with a cold  _ “no” _ . I'm not in the mood for a small chat about this stupid blind date that apparently is a total fail. I turn around again and now Dan has moved to the other side of the bar waiting for his order when he looks at his phone and answers it, a few seconds later and he starts moving his head around the place like looking for someone. I turn around again so he just sees my back and I pray to all the Olympus Gods that he doesn't recognise me. 

 

**Dan's POV**

 

“Louise I swear to God I'm in the Starbucks! You sound like my mom.”

 

“He told me he is there! For God's sakes Daniel!” I take another look around the place. I don't see anyone that can be this blind date. There is a small group of friends, another couple talking, then Phil at a table and another small group of friends chatting. Wait… Phil? 

 

“Bye Louise,” I say abruptly.

 

“You found him?” I don't answer her question and hang up the phone. I make my way to the table were Phil is. I know that back like my own hand.

“Phil? I thought you had a date.” When he looks at me, he looks totally mortified and a little red is in his checks.

 

“Hi Dan. Didn't you have a date too?”  _ Why is he so embarrassed? Did he made that date up? _

 

“Yeah but I don't know where they are.” Phil looks at me even more confused and I sit down on the opposite side of the table. 

 

“What do you mean? Isn't is the girl that just took your order?”   _ Ohhhh… He thinks that my date is the girl that wrote her number in my cup yesterday. _

 

“She is not my date actually. But what happened with your date?”  _ What a subtle way to avoid the topic Dan, very good.  _

 

“I don't know either.” Phil takes his phone and looks at the screen and then he places the phone face down the table “Louise told me he would be here at five but whatever.”

 

“What? Louise?”  _ No fucking way. Did he said “he”? _ I finally take note of what Phil is wearing… His denim jacket. Denim jacket and blue eyes.  _ Should I kill Louise, kiss her or run as far away from here as soon as possible? _

 

“Yeah, she set me a blind date. Can you believe?” He kind of looks sad. Of course, it totally looks like his date didn't show up.

 

“I'm you date!”  _ Fuck damn it. Did I say that out loud? _ Phil looks at me and he laughs, like full open mouth laugh. 

 

“You? Mister ‘I have a date with Sophie today’? Are you waiting for her shift to end by the way?” He looks like I just told the most amazing and funny joke ever. 

 

“I never said I had a date with this Sophie. Louise set me a blind date with a someone she told me I would like.” Phil's face goes from confusion to surprise in seconds. I raise one of my eyebrows and he then looks at my clothes. He must be doing what I did with him seconds ago, remembering what Louise told him yesterday when I confirmed the date. 

 

“Can't be…” he whispers at his phone and then looks back at me. 

 

“Surprise I guess.” I whisper back at Phil and I can feel a blush on my cheeks

 

“You are gay, no. Bisexual?” He still looks confused 

 

“I'm gay. You?”  _ Now I kind of feel nervous about the answer.  _

 

“Same” - we both look at each other but either of us says a word.  _ Now what? How the hell is possible for me to never find out that the boy that has been my roommate for the last two years is gay, the  _ **_same_ ** _ boy I have a crush on. _

 

“So… You want some coffee?” - Phil opens his eyes and slowly puts his head down on the table and he's shoulders start shaking. He says something but I can't hear him, then he moves his head from side to side like saying no. “What?”

“I can't believe you are gay and I never noticed!” He speaks clearly now and when he looks at me I can see a little blush on his checks, the point of his tongue is poking out of his mouth and I can tell he is laughing. And just like that the awkwardness is gone and we are both laughing now. 

 

“I know! Oh my gosh I can't believe Louise actually set us a blind date. This is ridiculous, how on earth did we miss that?!”

“I have no idea Dan! Let's get that coffee and then we can go home or something.” I stand up from the table we were sitting at and wait for him to be by my side to take the macchiato I asked for a few minutes ago and ask for a new one for Phil

 

“Looks like I'm actually taking my date home today.” -  _ time for Dan to be flirty! _

 

“Shut up!” He says with a smirk and not so loud, a merely whisper. It’s meant just for me to hear it. Looks like it works! Phil blushes and he bumps my arm with his.

 

We have our cups of macchiato and we leave the Starbucks. We start talking about random things while we walk home together. As soon as we are in the front door I know something has changed, now I can flirt with Phil and I will hear an equally flirty answer. But I can feel a strange feeling, I don't want our friendship to mess up because of this new… Thing, but I don't want this to be the elephant in the room that nobody acknowledges. I enter the front door after Phil opens it for me, I wait for him to go in too but I can't feel him close to me. When I turn around I find him, he is lingering in the front door but not coming inside our flat. 

 

“You are not coming?”

“I brought you home”  _ Is he ok? Of course he brought me home, so what?  _

 

“Ummm… Yes?”  _ I'm extremely confused.  _

 

“That means our date is over, you crossed your front door after going out with me”  _ Oh for fucks sake! Is he serious?  _

 

“So what Phil? Just cross the fricking door”

 

“Are you inviting me into your flat on the first date?” I want to kick that smirk of his face. I know what he is doing, he wants to play? Let's play! 

 

“Ok…” I set myself in the frame of the door, holding it close to my body, in that way Phil can see the inside of the flat. “So, I really had a nice date and, if you like, we can do it again sometime.” I see him smiling wide, he got want he wanted, a little role play of us on our proper first date and acting like it.

 

“I had a great time too and I would love to do it again anytime soon.” As he says that he moves closer to me.  _ I definitely forgot how to breath properly.  _

 

“Ummm… Yeah.”  _ Is this even real? He is to close and I have no fucking idea what to do. Breathe could be an amazing idea. _

 

Phil smiles. “I'm going to thank my friend for setting this blind date for us. I actually never thought of it ending this good. Thanks for the afternoon Dan” It's official... I'm blushing, a lot! 

 

“Yeah, I'm going to thank her too. And I also spent an amazing afternoon with you Phil.” Fuck I can't even look at him, so I try to find something on the floor to put my attention there while I find my self control. 

 

We remain silent for a few seconds. I decide that the role play is over and we both need to get inside the house now. I lick my lips and then I see that he is even closer, I didn't felt him moving closer to me. And maybe I want to kiss him, yes but it was our first date like he was saying… Acting, whatever. When I look at his eyes, it's like a switch that turns on something in both of us, because now I'm leaning even closer to him and he's doing the same. For what seems like a year I can still feel distance between us and I really want to kiss him. 

 

A few more millimeters and I would be kissing Phil and then, my phones rings. We jump back and I can see Phil looking for his phone, I quickly do the same and find a message from Louise  _ “You can thank me later… And I want details ;)” _ .  _ Now I don't want to thank her, I want to kill her! _

 

“My god Louise, what a beautiful timing.” Phil says in a low grunt 

“I know. I want to kick her now.” We giggle a little and Phil looks at me again.

 

“You know what? Fuck it,” Phil says. I think my eyebrows jump to my hair line with that, Phil almost never swears, just when playing Fortnight. 

 

But those words are the last thing I hear before Phil puts his hands on both sides of my face and pulls me closer to his face and finally! Finally! I'm kissing Phil.  _ His lips are really soft and we are moving like we are afraid of breaking the moment but at the same time not to get carried away with ourselves to much. _ When he pulls away and I open my eyes, he looks is looking at me like he’s waiting for a reaction. 

 

“Are you going to stay there or are you coming inside the house? Because I'm definitely inviting you inside after that.” I say while Phil giggles a little and pulls me in for another kiss while we cross the door kissing each other more eagerly this time. Louise is going to be dead after I tell her how our date went and how it ended. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! you can find me on every social media as @mariitheredgirl  
> Bye!


End file.
